


Open-hearted pillowtalk.

by ainahi91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainahi91/pseuds/ainahi91
Summary: Waverly and Nicole talk about what happened with Bullshar's ring and they end up opening their hearts.





	Open-hearted pillowtalk.

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say: sorry for my English (I'm from Spain) if it's not exactly correct but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Reviews are very welcome!

Waverly and Nicole are laid on Waverly’s bed. It’s a little after midnight and they've been talking about Bullshar's ring for about an hour now. They don’t know what to do, but Wynonna had suggested that they go to the local jewelry in the morning and ask the owner about the ring’s history. Waverly thought that was foolishness, but it was literaly the only idea they had came up with.

“Waves?” Nicole asks after a moment of silence.

“Uhm?” The younger girl answers, her head resting on her girlfriend’s chest.

“You really thought I was proposing?” In the face of that question, Waverly covers her head with one of her blankets, muttering something unintelligible.

“Can-can we not talk about this at all?” She asks, ashamed.

“We can, but I really think we should talk about it.” Nicole insists, removing the blanket to see her face.

“Ok.” Waverly accepts after a while, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, facing Nicole. “I… It’s not that I’ve been expecting you to do it, but when I saw you on your knees, with the ring on your hand… I got more excited that I should have.”

“No, babe. Your feelings are valid and you should not repress anything ever, specially in what concerns us as a couple. I’m the one who reacted badly. I wasn’t thinking about that and you caught me off guard.” Waverly smiles a little.

“It’s fine. I mean, you were scared about the ring coming back to you and then I was rambling about getting married and that scared you even more.” Nicole sits in front of her and takes her hand.

“Waves, look at me.” He girlfriend raises her head and their eyes meet, making them both smile a little. “I would _never_ be afraid to think about marrying you.”

“I know. _I know_ , Nicole. It’s just…” She begins to says, not able to continue.

“Babe, remember what I just told you. Don’t repress anything.” Nicole repeats, caressing her girlfriend’s hand.

“It’s silly.” The redhead raises Waverly’s head softly with her fingers, urging her to keep talking. “You married Shae.” Her girlfriend finally says.

“Ok. So we are doing _this_.”

“We don’t have to. I told you it was fine. We don’t have to have this conversation, at least not right now.” It’s not her intention to sound so exasperated, but she can’t help it.

“ _I have never loved anyone the way that I love you._ ” Is Nicole’s reponse. “That was the last thing I told you before I passed out at the hospital, not knowing if I was going to wake up again. Do you really think I was going to waste my _possible last words_ by telling you something that it wasn’t true?” Waverly swallows hard. But the redhead is not over. “I met Shae in Nevada. I was going through a bad time and she was… like daylight. She was easy going, obviously attractive and fun. We thought it would’ve be fun to get married in Vegas. That’s it.”

“But you fell in love with her, eventually.” Waverly points out in a whisper. 

“I think so, yeah. But that is not even the point.” Nicole says, not knowing exactly how to put her feelings into words. “The point is I don’t want to marry you for _fun_. I want to marry you because you’re the love of my life, Waverly Earp. You’re my favorite person in the whole world and I would marry you every day of my life if that means that I get to see you smile the way you did when you saw me with that ring.” Waverly smiles widely at her. “But babe, I want you to know that if I don’t get on my knees right now and ask you, is because I want to enjoy every step of the way with you. We’ll have plenty of years to get marry. I’ll have plenty of years to call you my wife. Let’s not hurry. Let’s _live_.”

“Let’s live.” Her gilfriend repeats, smiling. “And what If I want to ask you? Would that be ok?” Nicole leans in and kisses her temple.

“As long as I get to see you in our wedding, wearing _that_ white dress that you know I love, it would be more than ok.”

“Nicole?” Waverly breaks the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

“Uhm?” The redhead replies, smiling at her.

“Do you want kids?” She asks, shy.

“With you, I want the whole package.” Nicole responds sincerely. “Do you? Want kids?” She inquiries, a little bit nervous about what the answer would be.

“If you promise me they’ll love me the way her _mommy_ does, we can have a football team.”

“So I’ll be _mommy_?” Nicole asks, blushing a little by the thought of a little Waverly calling her that.

“Would it be silly to have this more than thought?” She asks, hiding her face behind her hands. 

“Of course not.” Nicole leans over again and sits by her, placing her arm over her shoulders. “It’s really sweet, actually.”

“Sometimes when you stay here and you have an early shift, I stare at you while you sleep and I think about these things. I know it’s soon but I can picture you as a mom. You are so kind and such a good person, always caring for anyone… you would do anything to make our kids happy just as you do with me. I think about you with our baby in your arms and I melt." She blurted out. “I know it’s silly.” She says, blushing again. “We should sleep before we say something we regret later.”

They lay down again under the blankets and Nicole cuddles her from behind, caressing her belly.

“I melt too when I think about you being pregnant.” She whispers in Waverly’s ear. “And I’m not imposing you to carry our babies, but I admit that I imagined it and it was perfect.” 

“Baby?” Waverly asks.

“Uhm?” Nicole responds, sleepy.

“I would love to carry our babies.” 

Nicole sinks her head in her neck, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

“I love you.” The redhead says, between sleep and awake.

“I love you too, _future mommy_.” Waverly answers, giggling at the tickling and kissing Nicole’s hand. “Goodnight, baby.”


End file.
